Take Care - Traducción (Cap 4 corregido)
by Nix Ginevra Black
Summary: Tris mantiene en secreto algo que podría poner su vida en peligro. Intenta enfrentarlo buscando la ayuda del único hombre que la podría mantener a salvo, un guapísimo profesor de defensa personal con el cual conecta a un nivel superior que el de la simple relación "profesor/alumna." Mientras su entrenamiento progresa, los sentimientos que guarda por su profesor crecen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer 1: **No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes o trama de Divergente, todo ello es propiedad de nuestra querida Verónica Roth.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta historia es una traducción del fanfiction original con el Mismo nombre "**Take Care" **o "**Cuidarte**" de la prometedora escritora **Writerbynight.**

**Hola a todos, espero les guste esta traducción. La escritora original y yo hemos estado vertiendo un poco de nuestras almas en este proyecto y ambas esperamos que lo disfruten. No olviden buscar la historia original y dar review si piensan que vale la pena. Yo le estaré traduciendo sus reviews a Writerbynight para que tambien pueda tener la retroalimentación latina. Cualquier duda o comentario así como correcciones del estilo o gramática son bienvenidas. **

_Las luces chasquearon al prenderse y parpadeé abriendo lentamente los ojos, lo cual era extraño, pues no recuerdo haberme acostado y, definivamente, no recuerdo haberme quedado dormida. Me senté en un sofá que jamás había visto y escudriñé a mi alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados para encontrar una habitación que no reconocí. No había mucho que ver. Solo cuatro paredes grises y… eso es todo. Además de mi misma y el único mueble debajo de mí, el resto de la habitación estaba completamente vacío. No había ni siquiera una ventana. ¿Qué clase de lugar extraño es este?_

_Salí de mis pensamientos sobresaltada ante el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse de golpe. Me levanté del sofá y volteé a mí alrededor para ver a un hombre alto parado en el umbral, el cual estoy segura que no existía hasta ahora. Toda su ropa era negra, y la capucha de su chamarra cubría su rostro manteniendo su identidad en secreto. Él dejó caer un manojo de llaves y una billetera en una pequeña mesa redonda cercana a la puerta, recordándome a alguien que acaba de llegar a casa, y se volvió otra vez, dándome la espalda, mientras sacaba los brazos de las mangas de su sudadera. Una vez la chamarra estaba fuera, supe quién era con tan solo ver su nuca._

_Se volvió otra vez, esta vez enfrentándome. Sus labios convertidos en una apretada línea de descontento y su mandíbula se mantenía flexionada mientras él apretaba los dientes. Estaba obviamente furioso por alguna razón, y juzgando por su perversa mirada fija, supe que la razón de su enojo era yo._

_-Tú, -gruñó. -Tú, asquerosa ramera._

_Sus palabras me sobresaltaron, por decir lo menos. De todas las cosas en las que podría pensar para enojarlo, brincar de cama en cama no era algo que se me viniera a la mente. Digo, ¿por qué lo haría? Yo soy virgen. _

_Su acusación falsa me cabreó._

_-No me hables así. – Demandé –Nunca vuelvas a decirme eso, Peter. –Me aplaudí mentalmente por mantener mi voz estable. Sentirme así de confiada era algo nuevo para mí._

_Los músculos en su cara finalmente comenzaron a relajarse, pero además de eso nada sucedió. Simplemente estábamos parados en nuestros sitios uno a cada lado de la habitación, observándonos como dos vaqueros en un escenario del Antiguo Oeste, ambos esperando pacientemente a que el otro realizara algún movimiento. _

_Entonces y sin advertencia previa, Peter corrió hacía mí. Me volví y empecé a correr tan rápido como podía, pero mis piernas se movían a un paso frustrantemente lento. Peter me atrapo de la muñeca inmediatamente. Me jaló hacia él hasta que alcanzó el cuello de mi camiseta y, una vez que la tela estuvo arrugada bajo sus gigantes garras, me levantó y estrelló mi espalda contra una de las sombrías paredes grises. El impacto del concreto contra mi columna fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarme el aire del pecho, y comencé a hacer repulsivos sonidos de arcadas en un intento de recuperar la respiración. Peter no se molestó en detenerse para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Liberó mi camiseta, pero solo para reemplazar su apretado agarre alrededor de mis pequeñas y frágiles muñecas. Las inmovilizó contra la pared por encima de mi cabeza, añadiendo la sensación de insegura exposición a mi lucha por intentar respirar. _

_Finalmente mis pulmones comenzaron a trabajar de nuevo, e inhale una larga, y muy necesitada repiración. Pero Peter no me dejó disfrutarla. Transfirió mis muñecas a una de sus manos y cerró la otra en un sofocante y doloroso puño alrededor de mi garganta, forzándome a experimentar la tortura de no poder respirar por segunda vez en menos de un minuto. Sus oscuros ojos marrones estaban fijos en mí mientras mi cara empezaba a tornarse de un color azul, pero en este punto no creí que Peter en verdad supiera lo que hacía. En mitad de su rabia, su mente había viajado lejos de aquí. Pateé frenéticamente con mis piernas dado que no tenía control sobre mis manos, pero de algún modo no pude pegarle ni una vez. No entendía. O sea, él está justo aquí frente a mí. Sin nada más que hacer, mis ojos vagaron hacia la pared detrás de su hombro__: la pared donde solía estar la puerta. Ya no estaba ahí. Mi corazón se hundió en mi pecho cuando me di cuenta que aún si era capaz de librarme del agarre letal de Peter, no sería capaz de huir. Estaba atascada en esta habitación sin salida con él, y él había sido bendecido con interminables oportunidades de matarme._

_-Peter,- Grazné, volviendo mis ojos hacia él. Su inalterada expresión era toda la evidencia que necesitaba para saber que no me escuchaba. Pero aun así traté. –Para.- le rogué. Sus dedos se apretaron más alrededor de mi cuello. _

_Mi cabeza se sentía ligera por la falta de oxígeno, mi visión se volvía borrosa y mis párpados eran demasiado pesados para mantenerlos abiertos. La fría y despiadada mirada de Peter fue la última cosa que vi antes de desmayarme._

Desperté con el mismo tirón en el cuerpo que el de una persona que sueña que se va a caer de un acantilado. Mis ojos de repente abiertos, esta vez de verdad, y lentamente recordé que estaba en el cuarto periodo en clase de cálculo. Jamás había estado tan feliz de encontrarme en una habitación con una cantidad normal de ventanas y puertas. Tomé una profunda inspiración para calmarme, pero también para recordar lo que se siente respirar. Esa pesadilla se sintió demasiado real. Rocé con mis dedos la piel de mi cuello y solté un suspiro de alivio cuando me sentí segura de que en realidad no tenía huellas de haber sido tocada.

-Buenos días, Bella Durmiente.- Christina, sentada en su usual silla a mi izquierda, saludó sarcásticamente. Cuando volví mi cabeza para verla, observe el salón de clase, registrando que éramos las únicas dos estudiantes aún aquí. Supongo que la campana de salida sonó mientras yo era asfixiada por Peter.

Mis ojos finalmente se posaron en Christina, y pude notar sus cejar fruncidas.

-¿Qué? – Pregunté con mi ronca voz de quien recién despierta.

-¿Tuviste un mal sueño? – preguntó con una risilla entre dientes. Debió haberme visto volar de mi asiento cuando desperté.

-Sí, - Admití, entonces cubrí la verdad con una mentira. – Fue raro. Estaba en un campo, y todos estos cuervos estaban como atacándome y yo no podía huir…- Me detuve cuando noté que ya ni siquiera estaba escuchándome. En verdad quiero a Christina, pero su lapso de atención es equiparable al de una ardilla. Ambas ignoramos el final de mi improvisada historia y mejor le hice una pregunta. - ¿Me perdí de algo importante?

Christina hojeó unas cuantas páginas de su cuaderno rojo antes de cerrarlo, y colocó su lápiz encima. – Solo el repaso entero para el examen de mañana. – Respondió, - Que no es que importe, de todos modos. Yo también me hubiera dormido si fuera tan buena en matemáticas como tú.

Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, levantó su mochila del suelo y comenzó a empacar sus útiles.

Siguiendo su ejemplo comencé a meter mis libros (que servían más como almohadas que como material de aprendizaje) en mi mochila. Una vez nuestros bolsos estuvieron repletos, Christina y yo nos levantamos al unísono y caminamos hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, el Sr. Eaton – No solo mi maestro de matemáticas, si no el mejor profesor que he tenido- me detuvo por un minuto para reprenderme por dormir en clase. No lo culpo. No era la primera vez que me quedaba dormida. Demonios, ni siquiera era la primera vez que lo hacía esta semana. Él lo había dejado pasar y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que yo lo llevara demasiado lejos. Me disculpé sinceramente y le prometí que no sucedería otra vez, y aunque estoy segura que no me creyó, me dejó marchar. Su paciencia era una de las razones por las que él me caía tan bien. Aunque fuera viejo y canoso, aun recordaba lo que era tener mi edad.

-¿Están todos bien en tú casa? – preguntó Christina cuando nos detuvimos en su casillero. La miré sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no lo estarían?

Giró la perilla de su candado tres veces en direcciones contrarias y presionó el botón. No se abrió, así que volvió a intentar la combinación.

-Es solo que has estado durmiendo en la escuela, demasiado. –respondió. – Siento que tal vez hay algo que te mantiene despierta por las noches. ¿Han estado peleando tus padres o algo así? – Jaló su candado otra vez, pero este continuó cerrado. – ¡Ay, por favor! – añadió pegando su puño contra la puerta de su casillero.

Me permití reír ante su comportamiento y el ridículo pensamiento de mis padres peleando. Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que alguno de mis padres estuvo enojado, ni siquiera pensar en alguno de ellos levantando la voz en una discusión. Ambos eran geniales juntos, y una de las pocas parejas a las que admiraba. Nunca hacían nada sin hablar primero al respecto con el otro, y sostenían muchos de los mismos valores, así que era rara la ocasión cuando no estaban de acuerdo en algo.

Decidí dejar la pregunta de Christina sin respuesta.

-¿Estás segura de que estas poniendo la combinación correcta?- Pregunté cuando intentó con la misma combinación por tercera vez.

-Veintitrés, doce, veintitrés, - Canturreó Christina. – Es la combinación más fácil en el mundo. Creo que el candado se atoró otra vez.

- La hice a un lado con mi cadera y tomé el pequeño objeto entre mis manos. Giré la perilla hacia los números que ella dijo, siguiendo las reglas de izquierda-derecha-izquierda y saltando sobre el segundo número una vez, después tiré con todo mi poder, pero terminé con el mismo decepcionante resultado que Christina. Ella gruñó y maldijo por lo bajo.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a la práctica de volley ball,- suspiré, - otra vez.

-No, no lo haremos. – respondió, con una expresión de determinación en su cara. Comenzó a mirar alrededor del pasillo con la esperanza de que una idea apareciera como por arte de magia. Christina tenía, por lo general, una mente rápida cuando quería, así que me recargué en el casillero junto a ella y esperé a que tuviera una epifanía.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, sus ojos se fijaron en algo detrás de mí.

-¡Ajá!- Ronroneó.

Miré sobre mi hombro. Caminando hacia nosotros (bueno, no precisamente hacia nosotros pero sí en nuestra dirección general) venía Tobías Eaton, o como la mayoría de la gente en la escuela lo llamaba, Cuatro. Yo caía entre la mayoría de la gente pues también me refería a él por su apodo, aunque no tenía idea de dónde se originó. Había rumores acerca de eso, por supuesto, que oscilaban entre "podría ser cierto" hasta "completamente improbable". La teoría que más escuchaba, además de ser la que casi todos acordaban era la verdadera, es una en la que Cuatro quedó envuelto en una post-party de graduación durante su primer año de bachillerato, y había tenido sexo con cuatro chicas de último año, una-después-de otra. Yo no asistía a Hopewell High cuando Cuatro estaba en primer año; aún estaba en octavo grado en ese tiempo, así que no tengo modo de saber si esa historia sucedió de verdad. Pero sea como sea, definitivamente no es algo difícil de creer.

Mi opinión de Cuatro era la misma que la de cualquier otra chica en Hopewell High: dolorosamente atractivo, misteriosamente callado, y demasiado intimidante para acercarse. Me hacía preguntarme cómo esas chicas de último año en aquella fiesta habían logrado atravesar su escudo de doble capa. Tal vez no era tan intimidante cuando estaba borracho… De cualquier modo, como un chico de último año ahora, Cuatro destacaba con su más de un metro, ochenta centímetros de estatura, y su cuerpo parecía haber sido esculpido por el mismísimo Adonis. En lo que a su guardarropa respecta, siempre que lo he visto en la escuela lleva camisetas en colores sólidos o algún polo ocasional. Hoy, de hecho, estaba vestido en una de esas camisetas tipo polo: una negra de la colección de Ralph Lauren, a juego con pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro. La tela de su camiseta estaba deliciosamente adherida a sus musculosos brazos, hombros, espalda y…

Demonios. Sus hermosos ojos cafés de cachorrito estaban observándome fijamente, advirtiéndome silenciosamente de que me había atrapado en mi ensoñación. Mis mejillas instantáneamente comenzaron a arder, y noté las comisuras de su boca levantarse en una pequeña sonrisa antes de que fuera capaz de mirar a otro lado. Qué vergüenza. Froté mi frente con mis dedos pulgar e índice y cerré los ojos, deseando que al abrirlos aparecería en cualquier otro lugar excepto en este. Pero, por supuesto, ese no fue el caso. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Christina estaba aún frente a mí y Cuatro continuaba acercándose. Podía escuchar el tintineo de sus botas con cada paso.

-¡Hey, Cuatro!- lo llamó Christina. -¿Podrías ayudarme con esto, de rápido?

Tomé una profunda inspiración y la solté por la nariz, preparándome mentalmente para la incómoda situación en la que Christina inadvertidamente me acababa de meter. Mi cuerpo entero se sentía tenso, pero no estaba segura de si era porque aún me sentía avergonzada o por la anticipación que la presencia del hombre más sexy sobre la tierra me causaba. Probablemente se debía a una mezcla de ambas. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Cuatro, y oler su colonia almizclada, una vez que se detuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi espalda. Levante mi mano para estudiar mis cutículas y observarlas como si fueran la cosa más interesante en el mundo.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, su voz hermosamente madura. Dios, me hacía derretir.

-Mi candado se atascó, - Continuó Christina, como si el comportamiento de Cuatro no tuviera ningún efecto en ella. -¿Crees que podrías intentarlo?

Después de pensarlo brevemente Cuatro asintió

– Por supuesto.

Un momento después de su respuesta, sentí su callosa mano acariciando la parte estrecha de mi espalda. Levanté mi cabeza instintivamente. ¿Qué se creía que hacía? No nos conocíamos tanto. Ni siquiera habíamos hablado nunca antes de hoy. No era más que un extraño para mí, y si no fuera por lo malditamente atractivo que era, habría encontrado su roce completamente repulsivo. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que estaba bien tocarme? ¿Por qué quería tocarme en primer lugar? ¿Acaso le gusto? Obviamente no, soy demasiado joven para él. ¿Pero entonces por qué está tocándome? Todas esas preguntas junto con otro millón pasaron por mi mente en el tiempo que le tomó a Cuatro explicarse.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, y con sus labios a no más de tres centímetros de mi oreja, susurró cortésmente:

-Con tu permiso.

Bueno, me siento como una idiota. El gesto no significó nada; Yo simplemente estaba en su camino.

Presioné mi espalda contra la pared de casilleros y así darle algo de espacio para trabajar. Cuando me moví, la mano de Cuatro se retiró hacía su lado. Se adelantó unos centímetros y alcanzó el candado con su mano izquierda. Obsequiándome generosamente una vista de primera fila de su bien definido bícep, después jaló del objeto con un rápido tirón. Christina chilló con deleite y abrió la puerta de su casillero.

-¡Gracias, Cuatro! – Aplaudió, -Te debo una.

Cuatro le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a medias en lugar de decir "de nada," y me dedicó una última mirada antes de seguir su camino. Christina empezó a transferir las cosas de su mochila que no necesitaba al pequeño espacio de metal, murmurando algo acerca del montón de tarea que tenía que hacer el fin de semana. Asentí ausentemente, mi verdadera atención aún en Cuatro. Él se detuvo a unos metros más allá en el corredor para hablar con un profesor del cual no recuerdo el nombre. Sabía que estaba admirándolo abiertamente, pero no me importó. No podía parar. Sonrío por algo mencionado en la conversación, entonces volteó en mi dirección. El contacto visual era incómodo, pero no quería ser la primera en rendirse. Aparentemente tampoco él quería. Así que nos quedamos ahí parados, abriendo agujeros con la mirada el uno en el otro hasta que alguno de los dos se retirara. Me recordó al escenario de mi sueño con Peter.

Técnicamente Cuatro perdió nuestro concurso de miradas al ser el primero que rompió el contacto visual, pero para ser justa, no es como que haya dejado de mirarme completamente. Sus ojos viajaron suavemente por mi cuerpo a un paso insultantemente lento, solo deteniéndose una vez llegaron a mi cadera. Cualquier otra persona lo hubiera tomado como un cumplido, pero a mí me hizo sentir cohibida. No tenía lo que se consideraba un "buen cuerpo." Era bastante delgada, con curvas mínimas, y ciertamente no tengo nada como para hacer babear a un chico. Cuatro lo estaba haciendo probablemente para desquitarse de mi por haberlo mirado tan fijamente hace rato. Agarre el borde de mi camiseta y lo jalé hacia abajo para cubrir un pequeño tramo de piel sobresaliendo en mi cintura. Sus ojos regresaron brevemente a los míos antes de volverse al profesor al que se supone estaba dedicando su atención.

Christina me pegó en el brazo con uno de sus libros.

-¡Maldita!

Levante mi mano para cubrir el lugar donde me pegó, aunque no me dolió.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté

-¡Vi que Cuatro estaba observándote de arriba abajo! – Se rió

-¿Qué?- Repetí. - ¡Claro que no!

-Hmmm, eres una chica afortunada, Tris. Una muy, muy afortunada.

Puse los ojos en blanco pero me contradije al sonreír de todos modos. Tal vez Christina tenía razón. Tal vez Cuatro no solo estaba intentando hacerme sentir incómoda. Tal vez a él le gustó lo que veía.

-Hey, nena. – La frase vino desde atrás de mí.

El inesperado sonido de su voz me dio escalofríos. Lentamente me froté los brazos con mis palmas para deshacerme de la piel de gallina. No era mi reacción habitual hacia él, pero pienso que mi reciente pesadilla – que lo incluía como estrella invitada- lo justificaba. Miré sobre mi hombro para encontrarme frente a frente con mi atacante o, como era más comúnmente conocido en el mundo real, mi novio. Le lance una convincente sonrisa.

-Hola, Peter.

Sus labios cubrieron los míos con un beso húmedo, penetrando mi boca con su lengua. Odiaba que me besara de esta manera en frente de otras personas. Me sentí mal por Christina, que había sido testigo de las inapropiadas muestras de afecto en público por parte de Peter, más veces de las que podía contar. Sentí como si el desagradable beso fuera a durar por siempre, pero no me atreví a apartarme; eso solo lo haría enojar.

Christina se aclaró la garganta audiblemente y Peter se apartó para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Te estás ahogando o algo? Comentó con enojo. Casi me rio ante la ironía.

-Solo estoy esperando a que terminen, tortolitos. – Le dijo. – Tris y yo tenemos un lugar a donde ir.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó demasiado rápido.

-Práctica de volleyball, - respondí.- Es viernes, Peter, ya lo sabías.

Miró suspicazmente entre Christina y yo.

-Está bien. – Accedió.

Christina cerró su casillero con estrépito e instaló el problemático candado, entonces alzó las cejas hacia mí.

-¿Estás lista para irnos?

Asentí con la cabeza, ansiosa por alejarme de Peter. No era justo que me sintiera tan insegura a su alrededor solo por algo que había soñado, pero eso no cambiaba el modo en que me sentía. Todo lo que podía pensar era que necesitaba algo de espacio.

Desafortunadamente Peter no puede leer la mente. Me atrincheró entre los casilleros y su cuerpo poniendo ambos brazos a cada uno de mis lados. Se inclinó aún más cerca hacia mí hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron.

-¿Aún vas a venir a cenar en la noche? Susurró.

-Por supuesto.- Le dije. La cena es hasta dentro de unas tres horas. Estaría bien entonces.

Mi respuesta lo hizo sonreír, y me recompensó con un reguero de besos en el cuello. Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado para darle espacio, mirando a Christina por encima de su hombro. Ella estaba ejerciendo su derecho de poner los ojos en blanco. Palmeé el hombro de Peter para dejarle saber que podía parar. Peter se enderezó y giró hacia Christina.

-Disculpa, Chris, - dijo casi sinceramente. -¿Estamos poniéndote celosa?

-Peter… - Le regañé.

-¡Dios, no! – Christina agitó sus manos en el aire como si estuviera desechando su comentario. – De hecho pienso que es algo bueno que le estés dando tanta atención a tu novia. Ya sabes, antes de que alguien más intente quitártela.- Y entonces tosió con un sonido muy parecido a la palabra "Cuatro," dándole a Peter una obvia pista acerca de lo que había pasado un poco antes de que él llegara. Aunque a él no pareció importarle la broma.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que eso significa?

Christina sonrío satisfecha y me guiñó el ojo, pero ella era la única divirtiéndose. Moví la cabeza hacia los lados y moví los labios con las palabras "No le digas." Los ojos de Peter se dirigieron de vuelta a mí, apenas perdiéndose mi advertencia silenciosa. Le regresé la mirada y me encogí de hombros, intentando aparentar inocencia. Obviamente no se lo creyó.

-Hablaremos en la cena. –Amenazó, después abandono la escena sin decir nada más.

Deje salir una inspiración que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo. Estar cerca de él me hacía sentir tan exaltada, y ahora ni siquiera me sentía verdaderamente emocionada por pasar la tarde con él a solas.

-"Hablaremos en la cena."- Lo imitó Christina. -¿Por qué tiene que ser tan tarado todo el tiempo?

-Solamente se pone celoso,-Respondí, lo cual es cierto. Peter siempre ha tenido problemas de inseguridad en lo que a mí se refiere, incluso aunque jamás le he dado una razón a propósito. Está en su naturaleza, simplemente.

Christina asintió con la cabeza, sin pensar demasiado en lo que le estaba diciendo. Caminó hacia mí y enganchó su brazo con el mío.

-Vamos ya a la práctica. –Sugirió, y las dos juntas comenzamos nuestro paseo hacia los vestidores. Después de un rato de silencio, Christina pensó en una pregunta.- ¿Es eso lo que te ha estado manteniendo despierta por las noches? ¿Tú y Peter peleando?

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla.

-No realmente,- Respondí.- Digo, no es que peleemos más que cualquier otra pareja.

Ella asintió, manteniendo su mirada al frente. Por un momento deseé que Christina hubiera volteado a verme. De haber visto mi reacción, hubiera encontrado la mentira en mis palabras, una vez me dijo que el morderme el interior de la mejilla siempre me delataba. Si lo hubiera visto, nos habría detenido justo ahí en mitad del pasillo y demandado que le dijera la verdad. Me habría dado la oportunidad de finalmente poner mis secretos sobre la metafórica mesa. Todos mis problemas probablemente habrían terminado en ese pasillo si Christina se hubiera tomado tan solo dos segundos para mirar en mi dirección. Pero, para contradecir su declaración previa, yo no era tan afortunada. Sus ojos permanecieron mirando a otro lado. Y yo tomé la decisión de mantener mi boca cerrada por ahora.

**Una cosa más, Writerbynight se basó en la descripción de personajes de la película, así que a pesar de que en el libro Cuatro tiene los ojos azul oscuro, aquí sus ojos son cafés como los de Theo James. Lo se, a mi también me causó incomodidad y confusión pero se que lo superaremos juntas. **

**Gracias por leer y espero no tardar mucho para subir el siguiente capítulo! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer 1: **No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes o trama de Divergente, todo ello es propiedad de nuestra querida Verónica Roth.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta historia es una traducción del fanfiction original con el Mismo nombre "**Take Care" **o "**Cuidarte**" de la prometedora escritora **Writerbynight.**

-Gran trabajo, señoritas. Las veo la semana que viene. – La entrenadora Johanna sopló el silbato, señalando el final de la práctica.

El equipo y yo nos dirigimos de regreso a los vestidores después de una extenuante hora y media de estar brincando, agachándonos y pasando el balón. Mis piernas se sentían como de goma, pero realmente no me importaba; como que me gusta la sensación de estar dolorida después de hacer ejercicio. Christina, por otro lado, no dejaba de quejarse.

-¿Soy solo yo, o Johanna está intentando matarnos?- Lloriqueó una vez alcanzamos las reverberantes paredes de los vestidores. La mitad de las otras chicas gimió para expresar su acuerdo.

-Oye, al menos se te está haciendo trasero por el ejercicio.- dijo Molly, la mejor anotadora, observando su propio trasero en el espejo. Christina se contoneó hacia ella, colocándose estratégicamente para poder examinar su lado posterior en su reflejo.

-Está medio bonito, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó pomposamente.

Bienvenidos al vestidor de las chicas, donde nos pavoneamos en brassieres deportivos sudorosos y hablamos sobre el progreso de nuestras pompis. Puse los ojos en blanco y aventé mi toalla apestosa hacia la cabeza de Christina. Ella la tomó rápidamente y la tiró hacia mí.

-Hey, mira, - advirtió.- No seas amargada, el tuyo también se está formando, Tris.

Reí y me senté en uno de los bancos de madera, me saqué los zapatos y las rodilleras, guardándolos en mi pequeña mochila de tirantes. Las demás chicas empezaron a cambiarse sus camisetas de práctica.

-Estuviste tremenda hoy, Tris. – Me alabó Lynn.- Sin ofender pero hace mucho tiempo que no te veía así.

-No me ofendo, - Le prometí. – Y gracias.

Me había ido excepcionalmente bien en la práctica ese día. Todos mis movimientos fueron precisos y bien calculados, todos mis tiros alcanzaron el lugar exacto al que quería que fueran, incluso fui capaz de realizar mi primer servicio con salto exitoso. Christina me preguntó cuál era mi secreto, respondí con una broma sobre el uso de esteroides. Ella lo tomó como una oportunidad para sacar sus propias conclusiones: según ella, yo estaba enojada con Peter y tenía que sacar mi furia en el campo, lo cual había mejorado mi juego. Claro, Chris. No tuvo nada que ver con mis esfuerzos por impresionar a un Cuatro imaginario al que visualicé en las gradas.

Mis compañeras de equipo empezaron a salir del vestidor tan pronto como terminaron de cambiarse de ropa, deseándoles a todas un fin de semana seguro y divertido cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Eventualmente Christina y yo fuimos las únicas que quedaban, lo cual suele sucedernos muy seguido.

-Me voy a bañar aquí.- Anunció, sacando un cambio de ropa extra de su mochila. –Estoy harta de que mi madre y hermana se acaben toda el agua caliente.

-¿Siguen haciéndolo? – Me reí entre dientes. Ella lanzó una mirada de molestia en mi dirección y asintió.

-Es difícil quitarles el mal hábito, supongo.

Me levanté balanceando mi bolsa sobre el hombro.

-Me voy ya, creo. Tengo una cita sexy esta noche.

-Sí…- Se encogió Christina. – Súper sexy…

Lancé mis manos al aire y las dejé caer. Aterrizaron ruidosamente en mis piernas.

-¿Por qué Peter y tú no se llevan bien?

-¿En serio? Preguntó, entonces se dio cuenta que, de hecho, yo estaba preguntando seriamente. –No sé, simplemente no hacemos click. – Respondió con honestidad.

Esa tenía que ser la respuesta menos convincente del mundo. No importaba si ellos hacían "click" o no. Dos personas cualquiera podían ser agradables la una con la otra si tan solo hicieran el esfuerzo. Estuve a punto de aleccionar a Christina acerca de lo mala que había sido su respuesta, pero decidí no hacerlo. No me sentía con energía de pelear con ella ese día.

-Ojalá te diviertas hoy. – Añadió, como si eso compensara el que no le agradara mi novio. Un momento después desapareció detrás de la pared que separaba las duchas del área de vestidores.

Yo no me fui enseguida. Aún quería deshacerme de mi camiseta apestosa, pero no podía hacerlo frente a Chistina o cualquier otra persona. Esperé hasta que escuché el agua corriendo, después, con cuidado deslicé mi camiseta, jalándola del borde con los brazos cruzados, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando estiré mi estómago para pasarla por encima de mi cabeza. La hice a un lado y me analicé en el espejo.

Ayer se veía mejor que antier, y hoy se ve mejor que ayer, pero en conjunto el moretón lucía aún bastante mal. Aunque era engañoso. Se veía peor de lo que se sentía. Mezclado con tonos de negro y morado, y manchado en algunos partes con puntos amarillos, atravesaba la totalidad de mi cadera derecha. Corrí mi pulgar sobre la parte más oscura, presionando ligeramente para ver qué tanto dolía. Doloroso pero tolerable. No era el peor que había tenido.

Me puse una blusa ondulante de tirantes con un poco más de calma. No era lo suficientemente larga para cubrir el moretón, pero era el único artículo de ropa limpia que me quedaba, así que tenía que bastar. Además, solo iba a caminar hacia mi auto, y ya todos habían dejado la escuela a estas horas. Reuní mis cosas otra vez y usé mi cadera intacta para empujar la puerta, saliendo al aire caliente de la tarde. El calor me hizo odiar la caminata de diez minutos hacia el estacionamiento al otro lado del campus. Me detuve para poner mi cabello (que era demasiado largo y grueso para este tipo de clima) en una coleta alta, y continué caminado por la calle.

Una porción de la acera estaba bloqueada con brillantes conos anaranjados debido a algún tipo de construcción, así que atravesé la calle hacia la acera contraria para evitarlos. Pequeñas tiendas de ropa y restaurantes de comida rápida se alineaban de este lado de la calle y se me ocurrió por primera vez que nunca había puesto un pie en ninguno de ellos. Me asomé a través de las ventanas de las tiendas mientras pasaba, prometiéndome que algún día contribuiría comprando algo aquí antes de graduarme. Eso me daba dos años; era algo posible de realizar. Un vestido blanco modelado por un maniquí igualmente blanco en el aparador de una de las boutiques me tentó a vivir mi recién realizada promesa en ese mismo instante, pero no me tomó demasiado darme cuenta que, por más bonito que fuera el vestido, jamás tendría la ocasión de usarlo. Tal vez lo usaría si Peter aún me llevara a citas en restaurantes elegantes, pero no lo ha hecho en meses y ahora me sentía como que estábamos muy lejos de esa etapa en nuestra relación como para empezar con esa tradición otra vez.

Sintiéndome descorazonada, caminé hacia la siguiente ventana. Este negocio era diferente de los anteriores, no era una tienda de ropa ni un café, La habitación adentro estaba prácticamente vacía salvo por unos cuantos sacos de boxeo acomodados en un rincón y tres hombres parados en el medio del suelo, que estaba compuesto por un montón de tapetes de foamy puestos juntos. Dos de los hombres se estaban enfrentando el uno al otro, los puños en alto, piernas separadas. Uno de ellos tenía su espalda hacia mí y el otro era un tipo rubio llamado Eric; lo reconocí de la escuela, pero no lo conocía muy bien. Ambos traían puestos uniformes negros iguales, y guantes de kickboxing cubrían sus nudillos. El tercer hombre estaba parado a un lado observando a los otros cuidadosamente. Hizo algunos ademanes interesantes, y cuando terminó, los hombres de negro empezaron a luchar.

Eric hizo el primer movimiento. Tiró un rápido puñetazo hacia arriba apuntando a la cabeza de su rival, pero dicho rival esquivó el impacto limpiamente moviéndose a un lado. Agarró el brazo de Eric a cambio y lo golpeó dos veces en la cara, tan rápido que me lo habría perdido de haber parpadeado. Eric se tropezó hacia atrás y reajustó su mandíbula abriendo y cerrando la boca. El referí apuntó una mano hacia el peleador desconocido. No estaba segura de qué significaba pero ambos luchadores asintieron y regresaron a su posición original. Continuaron con el permiso del mediador.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de lado formando un círculo imaginario, intentando leer la cara de su oponente, esperando por el momento perfecto para atacar. Mientras paseaban lentamente alrededor, empecé a ser capaz de ver los rasgos frontales del hombre que tenía la espalda hacia mí. Su pecho, esos brazos, la línea de su mandíbula… ¿Cómo es que me tomó tanto tiempo darme cuenta?

Era Cuatro.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir ligeramente más rápido cuando me di cuenta que era él. Era un momento más o menos emocionante para mí ya que nunca lo había visto fuera de la escuela. Me pregunté si alguien más, además de Eric, sabía del violento pasatiempo de Cuatro. Lo dudo. Él parecía el tipo de persona al que le gusta mantener su vida tan en privado como sea posible. Algo no muy típico de alguien en bachillerato.

Eric rompió el patrón de caminar en círculos al atacar, otra vez, a Cuatro. Fingió un golpe con el brazo izquierdo, el cual Cuatro bloqueó, entonces Eric lo sorprendió llevando su otro puño contra las costillas. Me hizo estremecer, de pronto sentí la urgencia de correr ahí adentro y quitarle a Eric de encima yo misma. Cuatro se inclinó hacia adelante en una reacción natural al dolor y Eric, generosamente, aprovechó la oportunidad para empujar su rodilla contra la cara de Cuatro. Las manos de Cuatro se dispararon hacia arriba para protegerlo y la rodilla terminó solo impactándose en sus palmas. Atrapó a Eric por el tobillo y giró su pierna, haciéndolo dar un giro completo de 360º en el aire y aterrizar, rígidamente, sobre su espalda. Me sentí como si estuviera observando una escena de lucha en una película. Eric se levantó de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Cuatro le dio una patada directa a sus oblicuos y Eric volvió a caer.

Bum. La pelea se terminó después de eso. Cuatro se veía como si aún estuviera listo para seguir, pero Eric apenas podía sentarse sin estremecerse y sostenerse el costado. Sentí un extraño sentido de orgullo al ver a Cuatro emerger como el ganador de la pelea. Había algo como sexy en ver a un tipo capaz de patear el trasero de alguien más.

Cuatro siendo el caballero que él es, metió su cabeza bajo el brazo de Eric y lo levantó del suelo. El hombre que la estaba haciendo de árbitro trajo una silla, y el ganador arrastró al herido hacia ella hasta que Eric fue capaz de sentarse. Cuatro le dijo algo y le palmeó el hombro y Eric le sonrió, pero su sonrisa no parecía sincera. Probablemente no estaba acostumbrado a perder. Cuatro se hizo a un lado para que el otro hombre pudiera examinar las heridas de Eric.

Ya era hora de terminar mi hirviente excursión hacia el estacionamiento. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de irme, Cuatro centró su atención en la ventana frontal. Me atrapó espiando. Otra vez. Sus ojos cafés de cachorrito fijos en mis verdes cuencas. Haciéndome recordar nuestro anterior encuentro en el pasillo más temprano ese mismo día. Tal vez esto sería lo más cerca que él y yo estaríamos de comunicarnos. Apreté mi labio inferior entre mis dientes y esperé que no fuera así.

Por segunda vez en el día, él fue el primero en retroceder. Parpadeó y me dio la espalda, pero antes de que su cara desapareciera completamente de mi vista, observé sus labios curvarse en su versión de sonrisa.

Giré el espagueti con mi tenedor de manera ausente, creando una bola bañada en salsa que de alguna manera se volvía más desastrosa con cada giro. La mitad de la comida aún seguía en mi plato, pero ya me sentía llena por la ensalada y el pan de ajo. Seguí comiendo, de todos modos. No quería ofender a Peter.

Él estaba sentado frente a mí en la mesa, limpiando un rastro de salsa de sus labios con la servilleta. Durante el tiempo que llevamos juntos he aprendido que Peter es un comensal limpio. Come, limpia, bebe. No importaba si estaba sorbiendo espagueti o comiendo de una bolsa de papas. Él tenía una rutina, y se apegaba a ella.

-¿Te gusta? – Preguntó refiriéndose a la cena.

Sonreí y asentí.

-Está realmente bueno. – Respondí y para probarlo comí otro bocado.

Me tomó la mano a través de la mesa y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Dejé mis cubiertos y me enfoqué en él. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, los ojos entreabiertos suavemente. La mayoría de la gente la llamaría "Una mirada de amor," pero yo lo conocía mejor. Sólo me miraba así cuando quería algo.

-Tengo una idea. –Anunció. –De cómo puedes pagarme.

Argh… Lo estaba arruinando. La cena llena de consideración, el atardecer tan romántico. Todo iría cuesta abajo desde aquí.

-¿Pagarte?

-Sí, - continuó. –Digo, cociné esta deliciosa cena. Creo que me he ganado algún tipo de recompensa.

-¿Cómo qué? – Pregunté llanamente.

Corrió sus dedos por la piel sensible de mi palma.

-Ya sabes…

Sí que lo sabía, pero encogí mis hombros como si no. Otra cosa que había aprendido era que hacerme la tonta era mejor que rechazarlo.

-Vamos, nena, -Rogó. –Hemos estado juntos como por cinco meses y aún no hemos tenido sexo. ¿Sabes qué tan aburrido es eso?

-Siete meses. –Le corregí. – Y pienso que es algo razonable considerando que jamás lo he hecho antes.

Desenlazó nuestros dedos y colocó su mano de regreso en su lado de la mesa.

-Esto es una mierda,- declaró. –Eres mi novia. Se supone que quieras tener sexo conmigo.

_Tal vez si no me presionaras constantemente…_

-¿Por qué no quieres? –Preguntó con furia.

-Yo…

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo? – Me interrumpió. -¿Por lo que pasó el otro día? ¿En serio, sigues enojada?

Pensé de nuevo en el incidente al que se refería. Sucedió el martes pasado. Peter tuvo una discusión con su papá y, después de eso me llamó, preguntando si podía ir a su casa. Sonaba alterado, lo que hizo que me preocupara y me pusiera en camino en seguida. Él estaba en su cuarto cuando llegué, así que entré y subí las escaleras hasta que encontré su puerta. Peter estaba acostado en su cama, simplemente mirando al techo. Caminé hacia él, me senté a los pies de su cama y pregunté qué había pasado. Me explicó la situación sin dar detalles. Él y su papá discutieron porque su padre tuvo la corazonada de que Peter fumaba hierba. Después de interrogarlo un poco, eventualmente aceptó que era cierto y su papá se enojó. Aparentemente una pelea de puños se desencadenó entre padre e hijo y al final le avisaron a Peter que tenía que mudarse. Obviamente eso no tenía sentido dado que Peter seguía acostado en su cama.

Cometí el error de preocuparme más por el hecho de que Peter fumara hierba que por el resto de la historia. Comencé a gritarle por drogarse y por no habérmelo dicho. Él se enojó y comenzó a gritarme también. Asumí que sus padres no estaban en casa ya que nadie irrumpió en la habitación para saber qué demonios pasaba. Continuamos gritándonos el uno al otro, ninguno escuchando lo que el otro tenía para decir, hasta que Peter se hartó. Me impidió usar mi voz al cubrir mi boca con su dura mano. Me giró y empujó hasta que mi cuerpo estaba forzado contra la puerta, con la manija de la puerta presionando mi cadera. Fue la primera vez que Peter se puso físicamente violento conmigo, y no sabía qué hacer. Todo lo que _podía_ hacer era callarme y esperar a que él terminara.

Corrí mi mano por mi cabello, tentada de jalarlo por simple frustración. Honestamente, _seguía_ enfadada. Tenía todo el derecho de estarlo. Él me hirió, física y emocionalmente, y no podía simplemente superar algo así y fingir que no había pasado. Tenía el moretón para recordarme constantemente de que todo había sido real.

-… o tiene que ver con lo que dijo Christina? – Continuó.

Me congelé, había estado esperando que él sacara el tema en algún momento esa noche, pero la cena iba tan bien, hasta hace unos momentos, que pensé que tal vez ya se había olvidado de eso.

-¿Cuatro? – Inquirió.

-Ni siquiera lo conozco. –Le dije, lo cual era más o menos cierto.

-Mejor que así sea, - replicó. –Jamás hables con él.

Hasta ahora no he roto el deseo de Peter, técnicamente. Miradas largas no eran lo mismo que hablar con él. Era mi turno de estirar mi mano e intentar tocar la suya, pero Peter la alejó antes de que pudiera agarrarlo.

-¿Te sientes atraída hacia él? –Ni si quiera intentó ocultar sus celos.

La respuesta correcta era "No." Eso era lo que Peter quería escuchar, la respuesta que me habría mantenido segura. Supe la respuesta correcta en cuanto la pregunta salió de los labios de Peter, pero no la vocalicé suficientemente rápido. Creo que Peter vio mi cara sonrojarse, añadió eso a mi silencio, y sacó sus propias conclusiones. Una respuesta muy, muy incorrecta.

El reverso de su mano aguijoneó mi mejilla al estamparse en mi cara. Mi cabeza se movió hacia un lado y la siguiente cosa que supe fue que me había jalado fuera de mi silla. Mi espalda chocó contra la pared cuando me empujó y Peter se detuvo frente a mí con sus dedos clavándose en mis hombros. Lo miré asustada. Mi Peter se había ido. Lo supe por la mirada salvaje en sus ojos. Había sido poseído por un demonio interno que solo salía cuando perdía los estribos.

-Peter. – Lo llamé intentando quitarme sus manos de encima pero sus brazos no cedieron.

Presionó su frente contra la mía y respiró agresivamente en mi cara. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi cadera, rasguñando el moretón que él me había causado. Me encogí con dolor. Peter lo tomó de forma errónea.

-Son esas caras que haces cuando te toco.- Gruñó. -¿Por qué haces eso?

Su mano corrió hacia el botón de mis jeans, luego al cierre. Comenzó a frotarme la entrepierna.

-¿Por qué me rechazas?

-Peter, detente. – Demandé. Me retorcí para alejarme de él pero todo era inútil. Estaba atrapada.

-Tú me amas, -Continuó, aplicando más presión a cada roce. –Demuéstrame cuánto me amas.

Así ha sido últimamente con Peter. Nunca es "Te amo," siempre es "dime que me amas." Él necesitaba escucharlo más de lo que a mí me gustaba decírselo. Hubo un tiempo en que Peter solía decirme que me amaba a cada oportunidad que tenía, pero yo no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez. Se sentía como otra era.

-Sí te amo. – Le dije, tan calmadamente como pude.

-Entonces hay que tener sexo.

-Aún no.- Sentí que estaba a punto de llorar.- Así no.

Removió sus manos y dio un paso atrás, su frente alejándose de la mía. Nos miramos mutuamente largo rato. Por algún motivo yo quería abrazarlo. Quería sostenerlo entre mis brazos hasta que el Peter que yo conocía y amaba volviera. Quería salvarlo de su temperamento. Pensativamente levanté la mano para tocar su pecho. Aún estaba respirando fuerte, su corazón latiendo rápido.

Justo cuando pensé que ya estaba lo suficientemente calmado para aproximarme, me atacó de nuevo. Empujó mis hombros contra la pared, causándome un dolor agudo en mis omóplatos. Contuve un gemido.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, sus labios presionados contra mi oído.

-Lárgate.-siseó. Y con eso dicho, se volvió y abandonó la habitación, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos y un hombro adolorido.

Ya he tenido suficiente. Era una de las pocas niñas que habían atravesado la primaria y secundaria sin ser atacada por alguien más, así que no iba a dejar que mi propio novio me presionara de esta manera ahora que estoy en mitad de preparatoria. Me erguí y giré los hombros, ignorando la incomodidad que sentí en el hombro izquierdo. Esto tenía que acabarse. Añadí otra promesa a la lista que comencé más temprano fuera de las tiendas frente a la escuela. O Peter arregla su temperamento, o aprendo a defenderme.

Desde hoy, Peter no volverá a dejar otra marca en mí.

**Jojo! Actualización rápida o qué? Y a partir de aquí empieza lo mero bueno!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer 1: **No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes o trama de Divergente, todo ello es propiedad de nuestra querida Verónica Roth.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta historia es una traducción del fanfiction original con el mismo nombre "**Take Care" **o "**Cuidarte**" de la prometedora escritora **Writerbynight.**

Fingir que mi hombro no dolía como el demonio fue lo más difícil de volver a la escuela el lunes. Podía lidiar con las clases y con la historia demasiado entusiasta y exagerada de Christina sobre una fiesta a la que fue el fin de semana. Podía soportar, a duras penas, ver a Peter en los pasillos a la distancia. Pero mi hombro… me estaba matando. En algunos momentos durante el día llegué a olvidar mi miembro adolorido, solo para acordarme un segundo después al golpearlo contra algo por accidente. Tuve que poner todo de mi parte para no adoptar la forma de una pelota y dar por finalizado el día.

-Oh, casi lo olvido. –Dijo Christina, dejando su bandeja junto a la mía en nuestra mesa de almuerzo habitual. -¿Cómo estuvo la cena con el diablo?

Cualquier otro día la hubiera golpeado en el brazo por su elección de palabras. Pero hoy tuve que estar de acuerdo.

-Estuvo bien. –Murmuré.

Nuestros amigos, Al y Will, se nos unieron antes de que Christina pudiera preguntar nada más. Al se sentó junto a mí, Will aprovechó el asiento libre junto a Chris, por supuesto. El sentía algo por Christina, era obvio para todos menos para ella.

-Peter te está buscando. –Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Will. Quise golpearlo en su estúpida cara, y probablemente lo hubiera hecho si mi hombro no doliera tanto.

-Claro que sí. –Christina murmuró por lo bajo.

Me cubrí los ojos con las manos, frotando los pliegues junto a la nariz.

-Peter parecía tener un pequeño ataque de pánico, -Añadió Al. -¿Han estado peleando?

Noté cómo la esperanza se escondía debajo de esa pregunta. El pobre Al, yo sabía, estaba desesperadamente "enamorado" de mí. Él intentaba ocultarlo pero yo no era tan despistada como Christina era con Will. A veces deseaba poder corresponder a sus sentimientos. Era un muchacho agradable, un osito de peluche gigante que me trataría como el ángel que él pensaba que yo era. Pero yo no podía mirarlo como algo más que un amigo. Mi novio actual probaba que los suavecitos y apachurrables no eran mi tipo.

-Seeh… -Le respondí a Al. Aunque era la verdad, fue una respuesta errónea. Me arrepentí inmediatamente cuando vi sus ojos iluminarse. Le dio una falsa sensación de esperanza.

Christina cambió el tema al comenzar a contarles a los chicos la historia que yo ya había escuchado sobre sus experiencias en la fiesta el fin de semana. Estuve en silencio mientras ellos comentaban en los momentos apropiados y añadieron sus relatos sobre los últimos dos días. Intenté poner atención, pero la tarea se volvió casi imposible cuando la última persona que quería ver entro por las puertas de vaivén de la cafetería. Sus ojos me encontraron en cuestión de segundos

Llegó la hora de enfrentar mis problemas. Me levanté y les dije a mis amigos que no tardaría. Entonces caminé hacia Peter. Para mi sorpresa, me saludó con un abrazo. Yo mantuve mis brazos a los lados mientras él me sostenía, sintiéndome rara e incómoda.

Peter y yo no hablamos durante el fin de semana. Él me llamó persistentemente, me dejó un millón de mensajes de voz, y me mandó mensajes de texto cuando todo lo demás falló, pero todos sus esfuerzos pasaron sin respuesta. En ese momento necesitaba mi espacio; un concepto que Peter parecía no entender.

-Lo siento tanto. –Susurró en mi oído Y demonios, sonaba como si en verdad lo sintiera.

No sabía qué decir. Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar círculos suaves en mi espalda baja, y a pesar de mi misma, eso se sentía bien. Amoroso, casi.

-No sé qué me poseyó, -Dijo. –Perdí la razón. Tú no lo merecías.

La sinceridad en su voz sonaba tan auténtica, como si de verdad lo lamentara. La combinación de sus palabras y de los suaves movimientos en mi espalda hicieron que mi corazón doliera. Ya estaba a punto de perdonarlo. Peter no era el diablo. Era humano, y los humanos cometen errores. Al menos él tenía el coraje de admitir los suyos.

Mis brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura sin que mi cerebro siquiera se los ordenara, y me derretí en su abrazo. Se sentía bien abandonarse en él.

-¿Estamos bien? –Preguntó, alejándose un poco de mí para poder mirarme a la cara.

Asentí cuidadosamente.

-Pero no lo estaremos si sucede otra vez.

-No volverá a ocurrir. –Respondió rápidamente. Elevó su mano hasta mi mejilla y la corrió lentamente hasta mi barbilla. -¿Puedo ver?

-¿Ver qué?

-Donde te lastimé.

Mantuve un debate interno en si debía o no mostrarle. Yo sabía cómo se veía, y no era algo agradable. Pero mientras pensaba en ello, decidí que él debía verlo. Él me había dañado. Nunca sería capaz de ver el efecto emocional que había causado, pero al menos podría ver las huellas físicas. Tal vez él necesitaba ver el moretón para poder entender la severidad de lo que había hecho.

Así que tomé su mano y lo llevé fuera de la cafetería, a un pasillo más tranquilo donde no había nadie más. Él se paró detrás de mí y jaló la tela del cuello para poder ver dentro de mi camiseta.

-¡Mierda! –Exclamó. Jaló mi blusa aún más, exponiendo el moretón entero.

Incliné la cabeza cuando él examinaba mi hombro. Me sentí avergonzada. Deseé no haber tenido ese morete. Peter ni siquiera me había empujado contra la pared _tan_ fuerte. Me sentí culpable por ser tan débil. Por ser frágil.

-No me duele tanto. –Le dije aunque sí me dolía.

-Se ve horrible. –Discutió Peter. Lo tocó y me estremecí. – ¿Te duele, verdad?

No respondí.

-Nena… -Dijo a modo de disculpa. Me volví en un medio círculo para enfrentarlo.

Sus brazos me rodearon por segunda ocasión. Y por alguna razón no le regresé el abrazo otra vez.

-Lo siento. – repitió.

-Sé que lo sientes.

-Perdóname. – No era una pregunta. –Necesito escuchar que me perdonas.

Fruncí los labios antes de obedecerle.

-Te perdono.

Me abrazó un poco más fuerte y nos quedamos así un rato. Después sus dedos comenzaron a viajar por mi espalda, por debajo de mi blusa, hasta que encontraron el nudo que yacía debajo de mi piel amoratada.

-Oye, -Dijo con la cara aún enterrada en mi cabello. –Al menos está en un lugar discreto. –Se apartó un poco con una sonrisa de genuina felicidad en el rostro. – Nadie sabrá que está ahí.

Sus palabras me molestaron de cierta manera. No las esperaba. Él estaba en lo cierto, y de algún modo me sentía aliviada por la misma razón, pero la forma en que lo dijo… fue egoísta. Como si su mayor preocupación fuera lo que la demás gente pensaba, en lugar de lo que yo pensaba. No estaba contento de que yo estuviera bien; estaba satisfecho de que los demás no tuvieran motivo para pensar que yo _no_ estaba bien.

-No debería estar ahí en primer lugar. –Contraataqué, mis palabras alimentadas por la furia.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero si tiene que estar en algún lugar, ya sabes, al menos está en donde tu blusa lo cubre.

_Si tiene que estar en algún lugar._

Negué con la cabeza en su dirección, incrédula. El perdón que le prometí a Peter hace unos momentos se desvanecía rápidamente.

-No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir.

Él bajó sus cejas.

-¿Qué?

Su ignorancia me frustró aún más. No tenía ganas de explicarle lo que era sentido común.

-Nada. Quiero ir a terminar mi almuerzo. –Aunque sabía que no sería capaz de comer otro bocado, mi apetito ahora era inexistente.

-Está bien.- Me besó en la frente y tuve que luchar con la urgencia de limpiarme su beso. –Te llamaré en la noche.

Le dediqué un leve asentimiento de cabeza y me alejé de él dirigiéndome a la cafetería. Pensando una y otra vez lo que había dicho. "_Al menos está en un lugar discreto._" Sí, algo muy bueno, ¿No, Peter? Felicidades, tu secreto está a salvo por unas cuantas semanas más. Asqueroso. Era el tipo de actitud que me hacía esperar otro de sus episodios violentos. ¿Quién sabe cuándo será el siguiente? ¿Qué tan herida saldré la próxima vez?

Saqué ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. No habría una siguiente ocasión. Yo no lo permitiría.

La entrenadora Johanna recibió una llamada en medio de la práctica de volleyball diciendo que tenía que recoger a su hijo enfermo de la escuela primaria. Nos dejó salir temprano porque la escuela nos prohibía practicar sin supervisión adulta. Nadie se quejó.

No me molesté en quitarme el uniforme de práctica. Christina se quedó en los vestidores para ducharse de nuevo, y fui la primera en salir. Los brillantes conos de tráfico aún seguían bloqueando la porción de acera que continuaba bajo construcción, pero no me importó. Tenía que cruzar la calle para llegar a donde quería ir, de todos modos.

La ventana por la que había espiado la semana pasada estaba ahora tapada con persianas horizontales. Caminé unos pasos más hasta topar con una puerta de metal ligero que procedí a abrir. Una campana tintineó para anunciar que había llegado un visitante.

El interior del local olía a sudor y pies. Los tapetes de foamy en el suelo cedieron bajo mi peso cuando seguí avanzando por la habitación. Una de las cuatro paredes estaba totalmente cubierta por un gran espejo de piso a techo, haciéndome recordar un estudio de ballet al que mis padres me obligaron a asistir cuando tenía tres años. Los espejos me hacían ver más "amplia" de lo que en realidad era. Me agradó la forma en que me veía.

-Sin zapatos en los tapetes.

Transferí mis ojos a la esquina lejana de la habitación donde había un umbral sin puerta y parado ahí estaba alguien a quien no esperaba encontrar.

Eric estaba recargado contra el marco blanco, con los brazos cruzados.

-Quítatelos o vete.

Obedecí, deslizándome fuera de los tenis y recogiéndolos por los talones.

-Disculpa.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Spandex? –Preguntó, sacando el apodo de los apretados shorts que estaba usando. Ahora me arrepentía de no haberme quitado el uniforme. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron por la vergüenza.

-Solo me preguntaba… -Sabía que sonaba tímida. Yo no quería hablar de esto con Eric. – si tú o alguien que trabaje aquí, ofrecen lecciones privadas.

Los labios de Eric se curvaron en una malvada sonrisa. Sus ojos azules habrían sido lindos si no fuera porque me miraban como si fuera alguna clase de presa. El azul desapareció bajo sus párpados cuando paseó sus ojos por mi cuerpo.

-¿Lecciones de qué? –Coqueteó espeluznantemente.

Me abstuve de poner los ojos en blanco. Qué profesional de su parte.

-Defensa personal.

Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación mientras consideraba mi pregunta. Las venas en su cuello sobresalieron cuando flexionó la mandíbula.

La misma campana que sonó cuando yo entré, tintineó de nuevo. Miré sobre mi hombro expectante. No quedé decepcionada.

Cuatro se quitó los zapatos pateándolos suavemente en la entrada. Estaba vestido con el mismo uniforme negro con el que los vi peleando a él y Eric el otro día, con la correa de una bolsa de ejercicio a través de su pecho. Levantó la correa sobre su cabeza y dejó la bolsa a un lado. Su mirada viajó por la habitación hasta fijarse en mí. Si estaba sorprendido de verme, no lo mostró.

-No. –Dijo Eric, atrayendo mi atención de nuevo hacia él. Casi se me había olvidado de qué estábamos hablando.

-¿Estás seguro? –Persistí.

Cuatro estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, ahora, armando un maniquí de boxeo que parecía un torso humano. Lo podía ver con el rabillo del ojo.

-Mira, Spandex, - Dijo Eric, severamente. Cualquier rastro de coquetería en su voz, ahora, ausente. Y me pregunté si tendría algo que ver con que Cuatro estuviera aquí. –Si quieres aprender defensa personal, entonces inscríbete en una de nuestras clases. –Sin esperar mi respuesta, se dio la vuelta y caminó a través del umbral sin puerta.

Genial. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Inscribirme en una clase no era opción. No quería ser la estudiante más vieja e inexperta en un grupo de niños de doce años de edad, y no podía arriesgarme a que Peter se enterara si, por alguna razón se le ocurriera tropezarse por este lugar. Sabía que la posibilidad de que eso pasara era minúscula, pero me asustaba lo suficiente para convencerme de no tomar la clase.

Giré para irme pero, a medio camino de la puerta, una mano fuerte me tomó por el codo.

-Espera. –Conocía esa voz. No pertenecía a Eric.

Miré a Cuatro por encima de mi hombro. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que podía ver la sombra de su incipiente barba. Liberó mi brazo ahora que había capturado mi atención.

-¿Por qué quieres aprender defensa personal? –Preguntó.

Su pregunta me sorprendió.

-¿No se supone que animes a la gente para que aprendan a defenderse en lugar de cuestionar sus intenciones?

La esquina izquierda de sus labios se torció en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-No estoy intentando disuadirte pero aun así me gustaría saber la razón.

Estaba sucediendo al fin. Cuatro y yo estábamos manteniendo una conversación. Y no planeaba arruinarla contándole sobre mi novio.

-Mi familia está planeando un viaje a Nueva York. –Mentí. Fue la primera cosa que me vino a la mente. –Mi papá pensó que sería buena idea que aprendiera a defenderme. Ya sabes, en caso de que me asalten o algo.

Me miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Por un segundo pensé que no me había creído, pero entonces comenzó a asentir con la cabeza como si mi razón inventada fuera suficientemente buena.

-¿Qué tal está tu horario de clases? –Preguntó.

Estaba agradecida de tener una actividad que valiera la pena nombrar.

-Tengo práctica de volleyball de dos a tres y media los lunes, miércoles y viernes. – le expliqué. – Y eso es todo.

-Déjame ver tu teléfono. –Extendió la mano con su palma arriba, moviendo sus dedos en un gesto que indicaba que se lo diera.

Insegura de a donde llevaba esto, balanceé mi mochila alrededor de mis hombros y hurgué en ella hasta que encontré mi Smartphone. No tenía permitido tener contraseña en él debido a mi novio controlador, así que le entregué el celular a Cuatro sin molestarme en desbloquearlo.

Presionó el botón de menú y una foto de Peter y yo apareció como fondo de pantalla, soltó una breve risita y me miró antes de volver a navegar por mi teléfono. Mis mejillas se sintieron calientes mientras lo miraba.

El teléfono estaba suficientemente inclinado como para que yo no pudiera ver lo que hacía, pero momentos después Cuatro lo puso de regreso en mis manos. Esperé a que me diera una explicación.

-Puse mi dirección en tus notas. –Dijo, - Si hablas en serio sobre las lecciones privadas entonces te espero ahí mañana a las 2:00.

Estuve a punto de reír. Apenas la semana pasada, Cuatro y yo nunca habíamos cruzado más de dos palabras. Ahora, aparentemente tengo su dirección. Por una cuestión estrictamente de negocios, por supuesto. Pero aun así… ¿Cuántas otras chicas podrían decir eso? Para hacer las cosas mejores, me estaba ayudando a espaldas de Eric. Escogiendo a una extraña en necesidad sobre su compañero de trabajo. Me hizo sentir especial.

-A las dos en punto. –Repitió. –Si llegas un minuto tarde, puedes olvidarlo.

Aunque estaba intentando parecer severo, le sonreí. Presionó sus labios y se giró para caminar hacia la habitación donde Eric se encontraba pateando cachorritos, probablemente. Pero algo lo detuvo, y se volvió para enfrentarme de nuevo.

-No te pongas esos shorts mañana. –Me indicó. –Son una distracción.

Se retiró finalmente a la otra habitación sin darme tiempo a responder. Probablemente algo bueno, porque me sentía incapaz de formular una oración completa. Lo único que podía hacer era sonrojarme.

Dejé el edificio, deteniéndome afuera para revisar la aplicación de notas de mi teléfono. Ahí estaba, el último documento ingresado. Flotando encima de una lista de compras que me había olvidado que tenía: La dirección de la casa de Cuatro. Ahora que lo veía con mis propios ojos sonreí y presioné el botón de apagado para que la pantalla se pusiera negra.

El resto de la caminata por el estacionamiento fue un recuerdo borroso. Aún con lo mareada que me sentía ante la posibilidad de pasar tiempo con Cuatro, otro pensamiento peleó su camino dentro de mi cabeza hasta que venció mi alegría.

Cerré la puerta de mi auto después de sentarme en el asiento del conductor, recordándome en silencio que Peter jamás debía enterarse de esto.

**Perdón por la tardanza! Gracias por sus reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer 1: **No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes o trama de Divergente, todo ello es propiedad de nuestra querida Verónica Roth.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esta historia es una traducción del fanfiction original con el mismo nombre "**Take Care" **o "**Cuidarte**" de la prometedora escritora **Writerbynight.**

Llevo estacionada en el camino de entrada de su casa por tres minutos hasta ahora. Mi estómago ha estado sacudiéndose con furia, causándome ganas de vomitar, pero no le voy a dar la satisfacción. Era algo tonto que me sintiera tan nerviosa y ni siquiera sabía por qué. No era como si fuera tener una cita. No había presión de impresionar a nadie. Simplemente estaría aprendiendo defensa personal con un hombre que apenas conozco, alguien por quien me sentía pecaminosamente atraída, nuestros tensos y sudorosos cuerpos tan cerca, retándonos el uno al otro con músculos flexionados… Okay, tal vez sí sabía por qué estaba nerviosa. Pero el día de hoy se trataba de enfrentar miedos, y maldita sea, eso es lo que vine a hacer.

Salí del auto cuando el reloj del tablero marcaba la 1:58, y cerré la puerta un poco demasiado fuerte detrás mí. Si Cuatro no sabía que había estado esperando en su entrada, entonces ahora tenía que saber que ya estaba aquí. Después de subir los escalones del porche toqué el timbre y di un paso atrás. Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió y Cuatro se detuvo expectante frente a mí.

En lugar de saludarme sus ojos recorrieron la superficie entera de mi cuerpo, aunque no llevaba más que una combinación de camiseta y pantalones sueltos nada favorecedores. Me pregunto qué es lo que le parecía tan intrigante. Mi cuerpo no era nada comparado con el de otras chicas que él, probablemente, ha visto antes; especialmente esas cuatro rameras que le ayudaron a ganarse su apodo. Alguien con su físico debería sentirse atraído por alguien igual de perfecto, no la figura de palo sin curvas con la que he tenido la desgracia de nacer.

Estuvimos parados uno frente al otro por largo rato sin decirnos nada, así que decidí romper el hielo.

-Hola.

-Hola. –Respondió sin invitarme verbalmente a pasar, solo se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él.

¿Okay…? Así que tomé la iniciativa de invitarme a pasar.

Su casa era normal, como cualquier otra casa en la que he estado. Pero faltaba algo. Las escaleras en el frente de la casa: normal. Muebles en la sala de estar: dah. Puerta de vidrio deslizante hacia una terraza y alberca: eso era un lujo pero tampoco era algo nuevo. Miré a mi alrededor pero no podía localizar qué faltaba.

Cuatro emergió de la cocina a la izquierda de la sala de estar con dos botellas, una en cada mano. Me aventó una y me sorprendí mucho de haberla atrapado.

-Gracias. –Le dije, aunque no tenía sed.

-Necesitas empezar a tomar más de eso.

Arqueé mis cejas.

-Tú no sabes cuánta agua tomo.

Me miró con su expresión naturalmente ceñuda.

-Eso es cierto, pero sí sé que no tomas suficiente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Pasó un momento y entonces Cuatro atravesó la sala de estar, no se detuvo hasta que estuvo a un brazo de distancia de mí. Estaba tan cerca que mis sentidos podían saborear su esencia: el vago olor de gel de ducha (Old Spice, tal vez) mezclado con un poco de sudor. Mis glándulas salivales comenzaron a producir de más, y yo tragué para ocultar la evidencia.

Levantó su mano y pasó su pulgar por la curva de mi labio inferior. Mi corazón martilleó fuertemente en mi pecho. Para ser alguien que apenas me conocía, parecía muy cómodo con el contacto físico entre nosotros. Y para ser alguien que yo apenas conocía, realmente no me importaba que me tocara.

-Tus labios están secos. –Señaló.

¿En serio? Corrí la lengua por mis labios para humedecerlos, no intentando ser sexy, es solo que al parecer ahora soy paranoica.

-Estás deshidratada, -Añadió.- Por lo tanto, toma más agua.

Bajó su mano pero el fantasma de su pulgar aún permanecía alrededor de mi barbilla. Él se giró y camino hacia un pasillo en el otro lado de la habitación.

-Vamos, -Me llamó, dándome la espalda.

Caminé hacia él y lo seguí por un pasillo corto hasta que llegamos a una puerta. La empujó con su amplio hombro lo cual me hizo encogerme ya que si yo hubiera empujado la puerta con mi hombro me hubiera muerto de dolor, y al abrirse reveló otra habitación.

Un garaje, o al menos, lo que debió haber sido un garaje. Ahí no había autos, ni herramientas o bancos de trabajo. No había tampoco una podadora de césped a la vista. Pude sentir la brisa fría de un aire acondicionado que venía de un ducto en el techo. En el espacio del garaje había un estudio, montado de manera similar al que se encontraba frente a nuestra escuela, donde Cuatro trabajaba. Cada centímetro del suelo estaba cubierto con tapetes de foamy rojos, y varios sacos de boxeo de diferentes tamaños descansaban en una esquina, excepto uno que estaba colgado en el centro de la habitación. Una de las paredes estaba hecha de espejos, aunque no era ni de cerca tan alta como la que vi ayer.

Cuatro se quitó los zapatos pateándolos ligeramente por los talones y los dejó junto a la puerta, donde cayeron, dejó su botella de agua junto a ellos y dio varias pisadas, ya descalzo, en los tapetes. Imité sus acciones y me uní a él en donde estaba parado

Frotó sus callosas manos juntas.

-¿Has tomado clases de defensa personal antes?

Sacudí mi cabeza en negación.

-Esta es mi primera vez.

Soltó una risita, claramente encontrando gracioso algo de lo que dije. Lo que me indicó que Cuatro tiene la mente cochambrosa.

-Bueno déjame decirte lo que debes esperar de esta clase. –Metió sus manos en los bolsillos sueltos de sus pants. –Va a ser muy demandante físicamente. Espero que hagas todo lo que te diga. Sin excusas. No me importa que seas joven, no me importa que seas una chica, y no me importa que no tengas músculo.

Él tenía razón. Cualquiera pensaría que después de practicar volleyball por ocho años, habría desarrollado algún tipo de ventaja en esa categoría. Pero no. Quiero decir, sí que tengo un poco de músculo, pero está sobre todo en mis piernas, y yo no era fuerte en general. Tonificada sí, pero no poderosa.

-Entiendes que todo lo que te enseñe será estrictamente para defensa personal. –Inclinó su barbilla hacia abajo y me observó a través de sus pestañas, dándome la mirada que un padre le daría a su hijo antes de disciplinarlo, como sí ya hubiera hecho algo mal y estuviera esperando a que lo admitiera. –Solo usarás estas cosas si tu seguridad es amenazada, no para empezar peleas si alguna chica le coquetea a tu novio.

Comencé a reír. Pero entonces me puse a pensar en ello. Que yo sepa, ninguna chica ha intentado coquetear con Peter desde que estamos juntos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si alguien flirteara con él? ¿O si me enterara que ha estado saliendo, a mis espaldas, con alguien tan atractiva como lo es Cuatro? Ese pensamiento debió haberme hecho enojar, pero no lo hizo.

-Entiendo. –Respondí. –Pero si me encuentro a alguna perra usando los mismos zapatos que yo, está muerta.

Fue su turno de reír, más o menos. Sonrío con la boca cerrada y resopló por la nariz.

-¡Que ni Dios lo mande! -Levantó las manos en fingido terror.

Evité que mi sonrisa se hiciera más grande. En Hopewell High Cuatro era una especie de celebridad. Todos sabían quién era, todos hablaban sobre su vida privada como si esas historias les pertenecieran, pero nadie lo conocía a un nivel personal. Él y yo estábamos lejos de ser amigos, pero antes de la semana pasada jamás habría imaginado que Cuatro tenía sentido del humor. Ahora sabía que sí que lo tenía. Sabía también dónde trabaja y dónde vive. También sé ahora que es capaz de ganar en una pelea contra alguien como Eric. Mientras que todos los demás estaban atrapados en la idea de Cuatro, yo estaba aquí, pasando tiempo con él y sutilmente, comenzando a conocerlo.

Cuatro comenzó a entrar en detalle sobre los movimientos específicos que iba a enseñarme. Intenté poner atención pero me perdí con toda la jerga de pelea. Cuatro pareció notar que no le estaba entendiendo nada así que dejó de explicarme y me ordenó que comenzara a estirar.

El tapete de foamy cedió bajo mi pie, haciendo difícil que mantuviera mi equilibrio cuando levantaba el otro y lo agarraba en mi espalda. Presioné mi talón en la parte trasera de mi muslo y lo mantuve ahí por diez segundos, después cambié de pierna y repetí todo el procedimiento. Cuatro se desvaneció detrás de mí, pero aún podía ver su reflejo en la pared de espejos. Paseaba ausentemente alrededor de la habitación mientras estiraba, también, doblando su codo en el aire y jalándolo cerca de su cabeza con su mano libre. La luz tenue de la habitación le daba énfasis a su silueta, proyectando sombras en las hendiduras de los músculos de sus brazos, haciéndolos parecer incluso más prominentes e impresionantes.

Entonces nuestros ojos se encontraron por error en el espejo. Su impecable talento para atraparme en el medio de un trance no dejaba de avergonzarme. Desvié la mirada antes de que mis mejillas se pusieran aún más rojas. Haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado cambié a una diferente postura de estiramiento.

Me senté y extendí mi pierna izquierda hacia el frente mientras la derecha permanecía doblada, después me estire hasta alcanzar mis dedos de los pies. Siempre hacía esto antes de la práctica de volleyball, así que mis dedos viajaron hasta más allá del límite de una persona normal. Después uní mis pies por las plantas con las rodillas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y doblé mi espalda hasta que mi pecho pego con mi muslo y mi barbilla tocó mi rodilla. Los músculos de mi fémur ardieron con un dolor que a mí me parecía relajante. De nuevo, después de mantener esa postura por un rato cambié a la pierna derecha.

Cuatro caminó a mí alrededor y se paró a mi lado, elevándose sobre mí como un rascacielos.

-Eres flexible.

Sonreí orgullosa mi inútil habilidad. Feliz de que él lo notara.

-Levántate.

Usando las palabras del discurso introductorio de Cuatro, hice lo que se "esperaba de mí." Nos paramos uno frente al otro. Yo me veía minúscula comparada con él, tanto en estatura como en amplitud. Su clavícula estaba al nivel de mis ojos, y si fuéramos a abrazarnos, mi cabeza cabría perfectamente en el hueco de su cuello… Oh, Dios, detente. Novio, Tris… Tienes novio.

Cuatro, afortunadamente interrumpió mis pensamientos de viajar más profundamente.

-Vamos a empezar con unas cuantas maneras de librarse de un agarre.

Sus palabras dispararon mis recuerdos, llevándome a las noches cuando Peter ha perdido la compostura. Apretando mis brazos, aventándome descuidadamente contra el objeto más cercano que pudiera herirme. Librarme de un agarre parecía una solución fácil a mi problema, así que aplaudí mentalmente cuando Cuatro dijo que haríamos eso primero.

-Por mi está bien.

-Digamos que yo soy un secuestrador. –Cuatro agarró mi muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda, con firmeza pero cuidadosamente para no causarme dolor. -¿Qué harías?

-Patearte las bolas. –Sugerí. Fue la primera cosa que se me vino a la mente y la más obvia.

-No. – La cara de Cuatro se puso roja y procedió a cubrir inmediatamente el área mencionada con su mano libre. –Digo, sí, si estuvieras en un ataque real, pero en este caso será mejor que no lo hagas.

Reí un poco.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hago, Sr. Secuestrador?

-Te enseño. Agarra la mía. –Soltó mi muñeca y me ofreció la suya. La sujeté del mismo modo que él hizo con la mía, pero la suya era como un tronco así que mis dedos ni siquiera alcanzaban a rodearle.

-Presta atención. –Me instruyó.

Cuatro movió su mano en algo parecido a un círculo hasta que quedo alrededor de mi muñeca. La giró de un modo tan antinatural que me dolió tan solo de estar parada ahí dejando que él me moviera, así que me incliné hacia adelante y doblé mi brazo para que fuera con el movimiento en lugar de resistirse a él. Con Cuatro ahora en la posición dominante quedé agachada totalmente a su merced. Él enderezó mi brazo subiéndolo hacia sí, y sentí su otra mano en mi nuca. No tenía otra opción más que mirar a nuestros pies.

Levantó una de sus rodillas lentamente, pausando justo antes de que impactara con el puente de mi nariz.

-Eso es lo que tienes que hacer. –Me liberó y me paré derecha.

-Suficientemente fácil. –Dije con más confianza de la que en realidad sentía. Él levantó las cejas.

-¿Ah, sí? –Sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de mi muñeca, otra vez, su agarre más fuerte esta vez. –Muéstrame lo que tienes, mi pequeño saltamontes. –Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué cree que es esto, Karate Kid?

Mis intentos de salir del agarre de Cuatro se vieron menos llenos de gracia. Su muñeca era tan grande, tan gruesa, que no pude lograr que mi mano la rodeara. Terminé retorciéndome en todas direcciones, intenté todo para zafarme de sus dedos y derribarlo, pero cada uno de mis esfuerzos falló miserablemente. Si Cuatro hubiera sido un secuestrador real, ya me hubiera arrastrado a su escalofriante y blanca camioneta sin ventanas; y yo aparecería en la lista de la alerta AMBER de mañana.

-¡Tu mano es demasiado grande! –Me quejé.

-Mi mano es de tamaño normal. – Dijo a la defensiva. –Tú, por otro lado, eres pequeña, pero aun así podrías zafarte.

-¡No veo como!

-No te lo estás tomando en serio. –Me acercó a él. Sus ojos de cachorrito que por lo general parecían tan suaves ahora habían sido remplazados por dagas color café oscuro. –Enójate, Tris. Estoy intentando secuestrarte porque pienso que eres débil. Que estás indefensa. Solo eres una niña estúpida en el lugar incorrecto a la hora incorrecta, y mañana estarás muerta si no te alejas de mí ahora.

¿Está mal que lo único que escuché de todo su discurso fue mi nombre? Solo hasta que él lo dijo no me di cuenta que jamás se lo había dicho. No era sorprendente que él supiera mi nombre. Hemos estado en la misma escuela durante dos años, y no es como que ninguno de nosotros fuera –no hay otro modo de decirlo- in-popular. Él sabía mi nombre del mismo modo que yo sabía el suyo, por los comentarios de otras personas.

Pero, ¿de qué estábamos hablando? Ah, sí.

-Es medio difícil en un ambiente tan controlado como este. –Contraataqué. –Pero está bien, ¡lo intentaré!

Él asintió y comenzó la simulación desde el principio.

Dos horas después, lo seguí de regreso a la casa. Mi camiseta empapada se adhería a mi espalda y tenía que luchar para respirar, pero Cuatro apenas había sudado un poco. Se veía igual que cuando llegué a su casa. Pasamos por la situación de "agarrar la muñeca" como unas 30 veces, mínimo y yo no había logrado ningún progreso. Cuatro ni siquiera tenía que decirme que estaba decepcionado; lo tenía pintado en toda la cara.

Como a la décima vez comencé a cuestionarme, yo estaba convencida de que podría lograr esto. Peter no era tan fornido como Cuatro, pero sí era más fuerte que yo. Si no podía vencer a Cuatro, no sería capaz de vencer a Peter, tampoco. Por lo tanto no tenía esperanza, era una sumisa natural. Peter seguiría abusando de mí. Seguiré siendo su indefenso saco de boxeo.

Pero al final de nuestro tiempo juntos, Cuatro me levantó el ánimo sin siquiera tener la intención de hacerlo.

-Seguiremos con esto el próximo jueves. –Dijo, Era una frase casual, algo en lo que ni siquiera había pensado muchísimo, pero fue suficiente para hacerme comprender que aunque yo ya me había dado por vencida, Cuatro no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente conmigo.

Se sumergió detrás de la pared que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar. Nos sentamos en lados opuestos de la barra desayunadora, después de que Cuatro nos proveyera con dos botellas nuevas de agua fría que sacó del refrigerador. Deslizó una a través de la encimera hacia mí, y yo me empiné la mitad de su contenido con la misma desesperación de alguien que acabara de pasar la última semana cruzando el desierto a espaldas de un burro. La defensa personal definitivamente era un buen ejercicio, en verdad tenía sed.

-No la bebas tan rápido. –Me advirtió Cuatro, alcanzando el final de mi botella e inclinándola hacia abajo. –Harás que te den nauseas.

-No me importa, -Suspiré, bajando la botella de golpe sobre la encimera.

Cuatro mordió su prominente labio inferior y entrecerró los ojos estudiando mi cara.

-Estas enojada.

Desvíe la mirada de él.

-Más o menos. Apesto.

-Nadie nace sabiendo, ya mejorarás.

-¿Tú crees? –Le pregunté exasperada. –Digo, tú mismo lo dijiste: Soy pequeña, débil, no tengo músculo. Eso no suena a alguien que es capaz de defenderse de un tipo que es del doble de mi tamaño.

La mano de Cuatro se movió un poco, como si quisiera usarla para consolarme, pero la mantuvo en su lugar del otro lado de la barra.

-Ya mejorarás. –Repitió, y luego le dio un trago a su botella. Decidí creerle y mejor cambiar el tema.

-¿A qué hora llega el Sr. Eaton, por lo general?

Cuatro se ahogó con el agua mientras pasaba por su garganta. Le dio un ataque de tos y yo estaba a punto de levantarme y realizar mi mejor versión de la maniobra de Heimlich, pero él rápidamente recuperó la compostura y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Conoces a mí padre?

-Es mi profesor de matemáticas, -Le expliqué. –No me fue tan bien en el último test, así que pensé que tal vez puedo hablar con él al respecto ya que estoy aquí.

Me dedicó una larga mirada por un rato, después se levantó de su asiento y me dio la espalda hurgando en la cocina, buscando algo que de pronto parecía ser muy importante.

-Eh, mi papá… no vive aquí. –Dijo finalmente, esculcando un cajón.

-Oh. –Murmuré. Una pregunta de seguimiento saltó en mi cabeza pero no estaba segura de si debía preguntar o no. Ash, ya qué. - ¿Tus padres están divorciados o algo así?

Cuatro meditó.

-No. –Respondió finalmente. –Simplemente vivo solo y ya.

-¿¡Qué!? – Salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera filtrarlo. – ¡Tienes como dieciocho años! Eso es un poco joven para vivir solo, ¿No crees?

Él se encogió de hombros, cerró el cajón que estaba esculcando y se movió hacia otro.

-Es legal. Soy un adulto.

A pesar de lo cierto que eso era aún me parecía un poco loco. Cuatro estaba en último año de preparatoria. ¿Cómo iba a estar alguien de su edad mental o financieramente preparado para mudarse fuera de casa de sus padres y vivir solo?

-Deberías irte ya. –Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para lanzarme una mirada rápida.

¿Eh?

-Estoy esperando a una chica. –Añadió.

Oh. Por supuesto que está esperando a una chica. Enseñarle defensa personal a una extraña difícilmente podía ser lo más emocionante de su tarde. Aun así lo sentí como una cachetada en plena cara. Mi corazón dolió de manera escandalosa con una certera puñalada de celos.

-Claro. –Dije con una sonrisa que era tan débil como mis brazos.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

Esta vez yo iba a la cabeza cuando caminamos hacia la puerta de la entrada. Miré a mi alrededor por última vez, aun intentando encontrar que había diferente en esta casa comparada con una casa normal, además del hecho de que sus padres no vivieran ahí. Llegamos a la puerta del frente antes de que pudiera descubrirlo.

Salí al porche y Cuatro se quedó en el marco de la puerta. Giré sobre mis talones para mirarlo, preguntándome cómo debería despedirme, y fue entonces que me di cuenta. En mi casa, la primera cosa que ves al entrar por la puerta frontal es una foto familiar enmarcada colgada en la sala de estar. Fotos más pequeñas estaban regadas alrededor del retrato familiar: algunas mías, de mis padres y otras de mi hermano, Caleb. La mayoría de las habitaciones de nuestra casa estaban decoradas de manera similar, con memorias capturadas acaparando el espacio justo en las paredes, los escritorios y sobre las mesas.

Era lo que faltaba en la casa de Cuatro. Fotografías.

-Te veo el jueves, mi pequeño saltamontes. –Me provocó Cuatro, de nuevo con ese apodo que sonaba raro si no se pronunciaba con acento japonés, apoyado con el brazo en un lado del marco de la puerta.

Me asomé por encima de su hombro para confirmar mis sospechas. Por lo que podía ver, no había fotos. Ni retratos familiares, o parejas felices, ni bebés con sonrisas desdentadas. No fotos de boda, o de prácticas de futbol, o de anuarios. Solo un montón de paredes vacías.

-Te veo el jueves. –Asentí y, a regañadientes me di la vuelta alejándome de él para volver a mi auto. Escuché la puerta cerrarse una vez terminé de bajar los escalones.

Ahora mi corazón dolía con algo más que celos.

Tal vez no era tan raro que un adolescente no tuviera fotografías en su casa. Cuatro no se veía que fuera muy sentimental, o del tipo que se interesa mucho por la decoración de interiores. Pero el hecho de que fuera solo su casa no tenía sentido para mí. El Sr. Eaton era un favorito común en Hopewell High. Era amable, divertido y empático, genial en su trabajo. Un tipo buena onda en todos lados. ¿Por qué cuatro no querría vivir con él? ¿Acaso era tan fieramente independiente que necesitaba mudarse en el momento en que cumplió 18 años? Aún si ese fuera el caso, ¿Ganaba lo suficiente en el estudio para poder permitirse vivir en una casa tan linda como la suya? Seguramente debe de estar recibiendo ayuda financiera de alguien, ¿Pero, quién? ¿Sus padres? No creo que ellos pagarían por algo así.

Me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar e intentar poner juntas las piezas del rompecabezas. La vida de Cuatro era complicada, pero por el momento, la mía también lo era y yo solo tenía la suficiente energía para lidiar con una de ellas.

Tal vez descubrir quién era Cuatro iría de la misma manera en que él prometió iría mi entrenamiento. Ya mejoraría con el tiempo.

**Al fin! Nuevo capítulo.**

**Perdón. Ya se que me tomé una absurda cantidad de tiempo. Pero han sido semanas ocupadas! Tuve visitas, mi esposo se agandalló mi monitor, y tengo un pequeño de dos años que está en la fase posesiva de los terribles 2.**

**Eso sin contar que este cap fue dificilísimo de traducir por todas las posiciones y partes del cuerpo. Fiiiiu! **

**Pero en fin aquí están las 3849 palabras que espero hayan leído lentamente, por que no se cuanto tardaré en actualizar de nuevo aunque espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez. **

**Por cierto, aún sigo pasando cada uno de sus reviews a Writerbynight, y de hecho ella me explica algunas de las cosas que no entiendo cuando las frases que usa son muy americanas o no tienen sentido en español textual.**

**Este capítulo de pronto sentí como que lo traduje de forma muy tiesa, con palabras muy pomposas de repente. Si tienen alguna crítica, o duda no duden en decirnosla!**

**Fin del comunicado!**


End file.
